Hay días
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU.* Fin de año no es solo tiempo de recordar con melancolía, los momentos no solo comparten tristezas, la complicidad no solo implica complicaciones. La distancia no siempre me aleja de ti. *Inspirado en Cómo una melodía*
1. Brisa

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos ^^**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Especial de Fin de año inspirado en "Como una melodía"**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**HAY DIAS…**

**.**

**I. Brisa.**

**.**

**.**

Estar en un lugar tan pacífico me inunda el alma. Saber que es mi lugar hace la sensación más potente.

Siempre dije que vivía en el paraíso, que aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me lo pase en la ciudad, aquí es donde vago libre, donde floto junto al viento que susurra a la par del agua acercándose a la orilla. Se escucha dulce, tanto como el líquido azulado que tengo en frente. Aquí es donde dejo de lado mi música y disfruto de lo que se le antoje a la naturaleza darme en canción.

Es extraño estar aquí, la mayor parte de la gente salió a los lugares mas recurridos. Es día caluroso, como cada navidad, y el sol a ratos hace lagrimear mis ojos. Es paradójico, porque si hay algo que este día no tiene, es tristeza. Una inexplicable plenitud permanece, haciéndome percibir todo tan maravillada. Deben ser los colores de la decoración, tal vez el clima templado, tal vez mi noche anterior.

Mi familia está loca, vivimos riéndonos mientras nos atragantamos con galletas de miel y esa bebida exquisita que se prepara en estas fechas. Pareciera extraña a veces, pero es una fiesta tan llena de detalles que me encantan. Las luces haciendo parecer mi casa una discoteca. Las puertas con adornos, el árbol, las mezclas de rojo y dorado. Las mezclas de dorado y plateado...

Suelo obviar eso de comprar regalos, mas bien los hago. Tal vez cosas inútiles pero que creo significativas. Fotos, adornos, dibujos, palabras. Hay tantas personas importantes que no están en los alrededores, que solo hay formas escasas de hacerles saber que permanecen en mis pensamientos, en mis emociones diarias. Mis amigas están dispersas por donde sus familiares les indicaron pasar las fechas, ninguna cerca de la otra. Y si, podemos ser más unidas de lo que a veces creemos.

Me emocioné escribiéndoles anoche, antes de la cena, haciéndoles saber que las extraño, que se vienen planes juntas, que un nuevo año llegará y nada nos detendrá. Que el mundo puede ir preparándose para ver como nos recargamos de energías y volvemos a la batalla diaria. Ellas reirán de mis palabras, y me devolverán un saludo breve, no es que el mío sea muy extenso. Creo que sé como ser precisa con ellas al hacerles saber lo importante que son en mi vida, con sus locuras y mañas.

Las aves cantan, mientras se posan sobre el agua, en sus vaivenes suaves. Siempre termino tentándome a acercarme mas, llegar al muelle y sumergir mis pies, sentada al borde. El agua hace ver las cosas mas claras, literalmente, mis piernas descubiertas parecen aun mas blancas bajo su manto. Dejo el resto de mi cuerpo descansar sobre mi espalda, mirando el cielo, tan puro, tan nítido en su color, sin matices grises, sin capas que lo limiten. Apenas hay nubes, y las que están son difusas, casi transparentes. Sé que trato de buscarles formas extrañas, pero se también que no soy la única loca que pierde su tiempo en estas cosas.

Después de terminar lo de mis amigas, fue inevitable terminar escribiéndole a alguien más. Fue imposible no escribirle a él.

Siempre he sido bastante extensa cuando escribo alguna cosa, siempre he sido bastante amplia cuando le hablo a Yaten, pero esas mezclas terminaron dando una carta enorme, demasiado enorme.

No sé porqué me remonté a tanto, tal vez porque quise recordarle todo lo existente, tal vez porque quise yo misma saber cuanto hubo en nuestras vidas de común. Es gracioso, casi pareció que le relaté un cuento desde el día que nos conocimos. Pero hacia el final ya no fue relato, fueron confesiones. No sé qué tanto sería nuevo, él suele saberlo todo sin siquiera hablarle, y aun asi no dejo de hacerlo.

Soy mala a veces, pero es su culpa, por sacarme de quicios tan fácilmente. No pude dejar de lado recordarle nuestras peleas, no tanto como peleas, pero si eso de nunca poder encontrar el fin a un debate de pensamientos. Puedo reclamarle que es un necio, pero yo bien puedo serlo aun más. Y se que cuando lea las palabras, reirá de saber de mi cara de niña malcriada haciendo un berrinche.

Le he escrito tantas veces, que cuesta imaginar de donde saco mas cosas que decirle, sin repetir lo mismo incasablemente. Tal vez tenemos una colección interminable de temas, de complicidades, tal vez solo soy buena inventándome cosas.

Yaten amaría este lugar, lo se. Siempre se molesta cuando presumo de lo bello que es observar la naturaleza asi de plena. Incluso sintiéndola intensa cuando mis ojos se cierran, por culpa de mis pensamientos en la distancia. Yaten amará este lugar. Porque estará aquí, en algún momento, y quedará tan embobado que no podré despegarlo.

Siento un roce en mi hombro, y abro los ojos sobresaltada. No hay alguien ahí, sigo solitaria. Suele pasar, suelo sentir algo cerca, algo tocándome, y no puedo verlo. Pero es agradable, porque pareciera que el aire contento que me rodea, no es solo para mi.

Aprovecho de seguir el impulso, y rebusco entre mi bolso, en busca de mi cámara. Hay cosas que no puedo dar por ahora, pero siempre hay pequeñas formas de degustarle lo que deberá saborear completo. Dichoso él, que tiene la suerte de que la memoria se grande y pueda llenarle hasta el cansancio de fotos. El lago, las montañas, el volcán, y con la nieve que incluso en verano le cubre, lo verá sintiendo escuchar su canción de fondo.

Al fin sé porqué terminé escribiéndole. Quise darle mi alegría inexplicable, quise contagiarlo con mi espíritu navideño exagerado. Hacerle saber que no todo es siempre nuestros problemas y complicaciones con los asuntos, que la distancia no es mala cuando aprendes a no extrañar a alguien y necesitarlo desesperadamente. Que los momentos que se anhelan son mas bien un incentivo a sonreír.

Puedo retarlo y demostrarle que no todo es compartir miedos e incertidumbres. Puedo probarle que también podemos compartir felicidad.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Sentí que debía subir esto o moriría deprimida. **_

_**Pequeñas incursiones de fin de año, que no todas resultan como quisiera.**_

_**Como dije, esto está inspirado en la misma linea de "Como una melodía" asi que si hay algo que les pierda, tal vez deban leerla xD **_

_**La segunda parte y final, vendrá en año nuevo, desde otro sitio, desde otra persona =)**_

_**Con cariño para todas las que pasen, pero sobretodo a quienes han sido parte de mi tiempo aquí, y han aguantado mis berrinches, mis dudas y mis desánimos sobre lo que escribo, porque de alguna forma me ayudan a volver a sentir que es lo que quiero hacer =)**_

_**Nos vemos en pocos dias! Y felices fiestas desde mi playera navidad xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	2. Conexión

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos ^^**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Especial de Fin de año inspirado en "Como una melodía"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**HAY DIAS…**

**.**

**II. Conexión.**

**.**

**.**

He buscado innumerables excusas para estar conmigo mismo estas últimas semanas.

No es que quiera evitar a mi familia, o a mis amigos, pero ver que los días que quedan de este año son escasos me perturba. Sé que ha pasado mucho en estos meses, sé que desde los fuegos artificiales que iniciaron este recorrido, mi vida se ha inundado de situaciones que me descolocaron. Quisiera hacer un balance, meditar en mis acciones, en cada actitud y lo que implicó.

Es gracioso que repita esa frase. Mina lo dijo, nunca soy conciente de lo que implica lo que digo o hago. Y eso es casi un golpe para mí. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ignorante de lo que ella ve claramente? Al menos quisiera haber tenido más tiempo de saber qué es lo que implica cada cosa, según ella lo ve.

Las ventajas de este día es que no tengo mucho que hacer, no hay encargos de última hora por mis padres, no hay compromisos con alguien más. Aprovecho cada instante, rebuscando en mis escapes. Algún lugar donde no sentir el ajetreo de esta incasable ciudad.

Parte de todo el lío que tengo la cabeza es culpa de esa rubia loca. Si, su culpa. Aparte de ser quien removió durante el año muchas de las cosas que me preocupan en la vida, salió con la _guinda de la cereza_, como dice ella, ¿es qué no puede siquiera decir una vez las frases de forma coherente? Esa guinda, fue la carta de navidad.

Pareciera que todo lo que suelo revolver en pensamientos, se condensó en eso, y fue mucho para tan poco tiempo. Sus palabras, sus certezas, fueron las mías. No sé como lo hace pero el poco tiempo que tenemos para vernos lo convierte en tanto, que me conoce en lo profundo, sabe de esos recovecos que me acomplejan, que me atormentan. Y no es que yo viva adolorido de la vida, sino que tengo la costumbre de pensarlo todo, de querer controlarlo todo en mis emociones y sensaciones.

Confieso que lo esperaba, de hecho, ansiaba que lo hiciese, y lo hizo. Suele escribirme, narrando tantas cosas, emitiendo sus sensaciones, sus reflexiones, contagiándome de querer aun más pensar en ello.

Siempre escribe, y yo nunca escribo.

Hay parte de mí que lo quiere, pero es imposible transmitirle algo cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en decírselo, hablárselo. Quisiera ver sus reacciones, sus respuestas instantáneas, sus nervios, sus risas. Y así no puedo. Me frustra leerla y sentir lo que quiere decirme, no tan potente como en vivo, pero lo siento. Cada pequeña palabra que emite cala en mí, profundo, marcado. Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces leí la carta, pareciera estar continuamente releyéndose en mi mente.

Casi no escuché el ruido de la ciudad, porque todo lo que percibieron mis oídos fue el canto de las aves, haciéndome creer que ellas también quisieron escapar hacia este lugar, acompañando mi momento privado.

Pasó navidad, y se aproximaron los días de año nuevo, y nada acabó, solo se mantuvo ahí presente para que nadie mas lo percibiera, tal como todo lo que nos envuelve a ambos.

Llegué mas tarde de lo acordado a casa, no es que deba cumplir algún horario, pero la celebración de año nuevo es otra cosa. Sabía que debí estar temprano, pero mi noción de tiempo desapareció, junto con el resto del mundo, mientras estuve solo.

Fue una noche alegre, al menos todos lo que participaron de la celebración lo parecieron. Recuerdo el conteo, las copas llenándose de champagne, cada uno preparando sus supersticiones. Yo observando.

Las doce de la noche marcaron y el estruendo se desató. Las tapas saltaron, los gritos se mezclaron, casi asimilándose a los días de congestión en las zonas agitadas de la ciudad. Disfruté de la buena comida, de las conversaciones casuales.

Creo que fue casi a las dos de la madrugada que al fin tuve mi dosis de sociabilización diaria. Ya me harté de la multitud, de la exageración de la fecha, de la comida y el licor. Pero no hubo donde ir, incluso mi habitación fue invadida por algún pariente que quiso dormir 'un rato'. Todo lo que pude pensar fue en algo que me ayudase a respirar, pero no supe qué, hasta que vi mi teléfono sobre una mesa. Lo cogí y fui al patio trasero. Allí no hubo nada, perfecto para mi, perfecto para todo lo que deseé en ese momento.

Pero la perfección suele fallarme. No sé en qué diablos gasté el dinero de mi teléfono, pero no quedó en ese momento. De hecho, puedo apostar que alguien más lo tomó y gastó el dinero hablando con su Bombón. Revisé el registro de llamadas realizadas y el último era el de Serena, tuve razón, él gastó mi dinero. Pero si Seiya puede despistar al resto para usar lo que necesita, debí hacerlo igual. Entré de vuelta, tomando el primer teléfono que vi y salí a la luminosidad de la noche.

No fue un pensamiento, fue un impulso. Supe que debía hacerlo porque algo en mi lo exigió. Marqué su número, esperando impacientemente que contestara.

Perdí la paciencia con facilidad, queriendo dejar de escuchar el maldito tono de espera. Fue lo único que retumbó en mis oídos, una y otra vez.

"Maldita distraída que seas Minako Aino." – Regañé.

Por otro lado, entendí que no era su culpa. Las líneas telefónicas son un caos en las primeras horas de cada año, es imposible comunicarse con cualquier persona. Decidí darle un par de tonos más, y cortar. Pero entonces cambió, dejando el sonido constante para escuchar algo más del otro lado.

Fue algo extraño, porque pareció estar pendiente de algo más, acelerada en sus palabras, no dejándome entender lo que decía. Hasta que menos ruido se escuchó y sentí su cálida voz.

"¿Si? ¿Estás esperándome?" – Dijo apresurada.

Quise responder que si, que la esperaba, que tenía ganas de mandar todo lejos y perderme el resto de la noche en nuestras pláticas, en nuestros intentos por alcanzar algún ideal de turno. Pero seguramente debió confundirme con alguien mas, no tendría siquiera el teléfono de Seiya registrado, no tenía como saber que fui yo quien le hablaba.

"Feliz año nuevo, tontita." – Saludé en burla.

"Yaten…. ¡Yaten! ¡Eres tú! Oh, pero… ¿cómo es que conseguiste que conectara la llamada?" – Inquirió, aumentando su tono alegre cuando descubrió quien llamaba.

"Magia. ¿Quién creíste que era?" – Continué, inmerso en la comodidad de una conversación intrascendente, pero aun sintiéndola.

"Hikaru, ella y otros amigos de mi niñez esperan por mi en un bar." – Explicó con simpleza. Y luego, silencio. No uno incómodo, más bien un silencia cómplice.

"Solo quise…ya sabes, saludarte." – Interrumpí. Admitiendo a mi mismo que me tensé.

"No creí que hicieras esto…gracias." – Confesó, suavizando su energía.

"Mina, es bueno escucharte. Esta casa está atestada de gente." – Le conté, haciéndole saber que fue mi escapada.

"También aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Lo de siempre, ya sabes." – Respondí distraído. Hubo mas cosas que quise decir, pero debo hacer costumbre el teléfono. Aun asi, fue maravilloso escuchar su voz. – "Sé que este año fue difícil, que muchas cosas sucedieron."

"Hey…está bien. Todo vendrá mejor, ¿no lo crees? Ya deja eso…" – Me paró. Ella supo lo que yo hacía, creo que debo dejar de reclamar por todo. Y solo quise que supiera por una vez, que me importó.

"La carta…no he dejado de pensar en lo que escribiste." – Le revelé, esperando que fuera algo que también ella quiso saber de mi.

"Lo sé." – Rió, divertida de saber mis reacciones. Y yo sintiéndome expuesto de que ella adivinara antes mis reacciones. – "Eres un obsesivo. Seguro pensaste una y otra vez en cada cosa, y aun no terminas de acomodarlas a tu antojo. Solo quise que supieras que pensé en ti también."

Silencio, nuevamente. Pero sentí su respiración, su tranquilidad momentánea, esa que compartimos.

"Oh, debo colgar, ya salgo. Gracias por llamarme, ahora creo que este año será bueno." – Me dijo animada, seguramente sabiendo que esas palabras me llegaban fuertes, aunque no creo que dimensione qué tan fuerte.

"Un abrazo para ti, Mina." – No quise despedirme, pero ya era tiempo. – "Cuando regreses a la ciudad, nos veremos."

"Puedes apostarlo." – Me desafió. Está bien, eso quiere decir que si no la veo tan pronto llegué, me las cobrará. Pero la noté cambiar su modo, soltándose de vuelta a nuestro pequeño pacto de complicidad. – "Yaten…te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Has sido importante en todo este tiempo."

"Alguien debe sacrificarse y soportar tus manías." – Bromeé. Pero no fue eso lo que quise decir, lo supe, y ella también. Pero por alguna razón, quise que lo escuchara. "Eres importante."

Despedirse suena extraño incluso por teléfono. Simplemente porque nunca es realmente un adiós.

Parte de mi supo exactamente lo que ella me diría, pero necesité escucharlo, quise someterla a enaltecerme el alma por un momento.

Dejar el teléfono no me hizo dejarla. Seguí su ruta a su fiesta, pensando en lo divertida que es cuando quiere serlo, y lo aburrida que se vuelve cuando le dan las ganas de fastidiar al resto. Aunque puedo comprender que lo hace para que la dejen en paz.

También debería reconocer que la razón por la que la llamé, es porque yo mismo quise hacerla mi inicio de año. Mina es aliciente a mi locura, pero también lo es a mi calma.

Sentí en el aire la renovación adjunta al cambio de año. Creo que al fin estuve de acuerdo con ella, que no sentí que la extrañaba por estar lejos, sino que permaneció la conexión.

Fue entonces cuando las ganas de desearle un buen año al resto llegó. Empezando por Seiya. Tal vez no le reprendería por gastarse el dinero de mi teléfono, porque ahora el suyo tampoco tenía.

Sentí ganas de compartir con el resto de la familia, al fin. Pero necesité permanecer algunos minutos fuera de casa, respirando lo que viniera a mi vida de ese momento en adelante.

–

.

– _Fin – _

_._

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo tenía para fin de año pero al final no me gustó xD**_

_**Un mes después, creo que anda mejor. Oh Yaten, cuantas ganas dan de abrazarte 3**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**KAGOME HB: Supongo que todos necesitamos extendernos a escribirle a alguien mas ^^ O hablarle en caso de Yaten. Espero que este segundo mes del año comience precioso.**_

– _**SOL KAORY: Aun hace frio? El sentimiento bohemio es permanente, y es rico. No sabes como adoro leer cuando me dices que aparte de nuestra amistad, aprecias lo que escribo, me es tan valioso. ^^**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Si, puede que tengas razón, pero bueno, ya te contaré historias completas alguna vez, asi me sale, xq asi lo sentí, aquí y en Como una melodía. Y se que sientes esa relacion cercana a la historia, y me alegra compartirla asi. Tb te kiero Lili loca! =)**_

– _**MS KOU: Hola!! Me gusta leer que alguien se identifica con mis propias identificaciones en las historias, y sobretodo que se transmite lo q me hace sentir escribirlas. Nos estamos leyendo =)**_

– _**ANGELA: Pero vale la pena esperar para recibir tus comentarios, al fin actualicé el final, espero que te guste. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Ahora que ha pasado algo de este año, espero que siga bueno, o que mejore, y que cada día sea algo por lo que ha valido la pena despertar ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
